


Longing and Lust

by lezbihonest



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezbihonest/pseuds/lezbihonest
Summary: Beca joked that they looked like they were going to a hooker’s funeral. Chloe thought that the only thing they'd be mourning tonight was the loss of their platonic friendship to the hands of something more.Chloe decides to take Stacie's advice and stir up Beca's little green demons.





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> For Bechloe Week Day #2: Jealousy  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr @ x-bechloe-x

Life is rough when you share a bed with the girl you've been crushing on for over four years. When all you can think about every single night is how it would feel to run your fingertips up underneath the over-sized shirt she sleeps in, how it would feel for her body to lean into your touch.

It's torture having to control your breathing and your rapidly beating heart whenever she rolls over in her sleep to intertwine her legs with yours. All to not startle her, to not scare her away or Heaven forbid you lose her.

But what's worse for Chloe is that she's pretty sure Beca feels the same way. Because Stacie told her so over the phone one night last month after Chloe had rung her in frustration, needing advice because she couldn't deal with hiding her love much longer.

But she dealt with it anyway, for fear that Beca would freak out and run away, ruining their relationship as friends. Just friends.

Every night with Beca by her side, Stacie's words ring in Chloe's ears.

_ “I'm 100% sure she likes you back. She even told me herself when we got drunk after graduation. She wanted to break up with Jesse because she didn't want him, she never really did. She wanted a future with you in New York. As something more.” _

Yet no matter how many times she played over that scene in her mind, Chloe knew that she couldn't be the one to make the first move. Beca would panic, would tell her she wasn't ready because she's scared. Chloe knew that she wasn't good with emotions or commitment. She knew Beca's past and she knew why. She respected that. Because she was  _ in love _ with her.

Chloe wonders how cruel the universe must be to put her in this situation. But then she realises that she could have never met Beca in the first place and regrets it ever even crossing her mind.

On some nights in particular when Chloe is feeling particularly confident, particularly  **gay** and particularly touchy-feely she'll find herself longing for Beca more than ever. Her gaze will wander from Beca's feet, up her legs and it's not until they eventually make awkward eye contact that Chloe realises what she'd been doing. 

This was one of those nights.

The two had decided to go to a club to celebrate the end of a long, tiring week. It was a perfect setting for Chloe to take Stacie's advice. So she decided to stir up Beca's little green demons and give her a little push forward.

After much deliberation in front of the mirror about which dress made her ass look the best whilst also perfectly framing ample cleavage, Chloe decided upon a low cut black dress with black strappy heels and a touch of red lipstick to finish the look. It wasn't her go-to aesthetic, but she felt  **hot** . 

If she had any lingering doubts they were diminished the instant she walked out into the kitchen. Beca's jaw dropped like a cartoon character and her eyes not-so-discreetly looked Chloe's figure up and down.

When their eyes met Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow, feeling more sure of herself than she had in a long time.

“Let's go!”

When climbing into the Uber, Chloe made sure to go first, swaying her hips and bending over more than necessary. She was having an effect on Beca and she loved the feeling. 

However, once driving, Chloe certainly didn't pass up the opportunity to check out Beca. It was difficult for  _ anyone _ not to stare at the way her faux leather skinny jeans perfectly hugged her hips and cupped her ass, or the way her loose fitted black shirt fell just low enough for Chloe to see the edge of her bra peeking out.

Beca joked that they looked like they were going to a hooker’s funeral.

Chloe thought that the only thing they'd be mourning tonight was the loss of their platonic friendship to the hands of something more.

The first place Beca headed, of course, was the bar. She ordered two beers and looked over her shoulder to see a pouting Chloe.

“Stick with the cheap shit, Beale. I don't know if you've noticed but we're pretty broke here.”

After just the one drink, Chloe decided it was time to start putting her plan into action.

She graciously accepted the first semi-attractive guy's offer to buy her a drink and in no time dragged him onto the dance floor, leaving an unimpressed Beca sitting alone at the bar.

Chloe started dancing, her hips swaying in perfect time to the music, hypnotising anyone caught looking. Of course Beca was.

Chloe stole a few glances over, affirming her hypothesis that Beca was watching her. Beca's eyes, albeit difficult to see in the dim lighting of the club, carried an unmistakable sense of disapproval. There was a sick feeling beginning to grow in the pit of Beca's stomach, like a rope tying itself in knots around her organs.

Chloe moved her hands to the guy's chest and started to heat things up a little. Beca knew Chloe didn't even know his name. She was listening to their first conversation earlier.

The guy started to get a lot more handsy on the dance floor as the redhead started to lightly grind her ass into his crotch. Beca hated it. But Chloe looked happy so she tried to push the feeling away.

Underneath her façade, Chloe wasn't enjoying it. She felt extremely uncomfortable. So at the end of the song she apologized to the guy, who's name she still didn't know, and made a beeline for the bar. And Beca.

From there she picked up guy number two. This time Beca put her hand on Chloe's as she stood up to make her way to dance.

“Be careful, Chlo.”

That was all Beca could muster up the courage to say. She could barely watch Chloe like this, worried for her safety. At least that's what she told herself.

After that Chloe picked out guy number three. When he got too handsy she'd return.

Then there was guy number four.

And guy number five.

To Beca it was agonising to watch. Another drink had forced her to accept why she was feeling as mad as she did. She was jealous. The only thing stopping her from pounding shots like nobody's business was the money issue. Being recent graduates navigating the world of NYC was  _ very  _ financially demanding.

The next time Chloe returned to the bar where inevitably there was a guy number six waiting for her, drunk Beca decided she'd had enough.

Drunk Beca was a lot more confident than Sober Beca. A lot more impatient, too.

She took hold of Chloe's wrist and placed her other arm around her best friend's waist to keep her steady after who knows how many free drinks she'd had.

“We're going on a bathroom break.”

The bathroom was a lot quieter. The music could still be felt pumping through the walls, but somehow the majority of the racket was muffled. It allowed Beca to think and, while Chloe peed, process the night's events as clearly as she could in her drunken state.

Beca took a deep breath and thought  _ fuck it _ . They're both drunk, if it goes down badly then they can just pretend like it never happened. If not, then…

“You know, I really don't like seeing you all over those men.”

“Why not? Have you seen half of them?” 

The now familiar feeling began to rise inside Beca again.

“Because…”

Beca looked up to meet her best friend's eyes. Fuck she loved those eyes. She placed her fingertips on Chloe's arm and simultaneously felt peace and butterflies.

“I want you all over me instead.”

Beca didn't take her eyes off Chloe's face, searching for a reaction. Good or bad, it didn't matter right then. She just needed to know.

“I'm sure that can be arranged, Mitchell. But I'm not looking to be arrested for public indecency tonight, so we're getting out of here. Right. Now.”

Beca almost choked on her own breath at Chloe's words. She was utterly speechless. Surely it was too good to be true - Chloe Beale standing before her looking like  _ that _ , insinuating that she- Oh God. She was sure she was going to combust before they'd even called an Uber.

On the ride home the two women didn't let go of the other's hand, having spent so long pinning after each other. They giggled like teenagers, absolutely giddy with happiness, alcohol and sexual tension.

Beca hoped Chloe was sober enough to remember this in the morning.

Chloe knew Beca was a lot less drunk than herself and hoped she wouldn't freak out in the morning when she remembered what (or who) went down.

Upon entering the apartment and checking that Amy wasn't home to witness this new beginning, the two kicked off their heels and Chloe pulled Beca in close, just like she had all those years ago at the aca-initiation party.

“You,” she pointed a finger at Beca's chest, “have too many clothes on.”

Beca let out a preoccupied hum of approval as Chloe's slender fingers began snaking their way around her waist, carefully untucking her shirt from her jeans. Whenever her best friend's fingertips briefly brushed the taut skin of Beca's abdomen it felt electric. Chloe's hands, cold from the autumn air, gave her goosebumps. But she felt hot in all the right places.

“Wait.” Beca pulled away.

Chloe's expression was one of horror. Was Beca having second thoughts about all this? Because she knew she'd never be able to go back to just friends with her. They'd come this far, there really was no turning back.

“Don't get me wrong, I love the fact you're stripping me off right now, but we haven't even kissed yet, dude.”

Well, Chloe could definitely fix that.

She pulled Beca in until their lips met, running one hand through her best friend's hair, pulling them even closer, yearning for more contact. The kiss was hot and desperate with each woman finally giving in to their desires. Beca's reflex was to place her arms around Chloe's hips, her hands wandering around her ass through the thin dress fabric until she was encouraging Chloe's slow grinding into her right leg.

Chloe began trailing open mouthed kisses along Beca's jawline, slowly moving South, down her neck, closer and closer to her cleavage. Where Beca lightly moaned she sucked that little bit harder, just enough to leave a faint purple mark. Marking Beca as her own, as if now she'd finally got her she never wanted to let her go.

It wasn't long before it was mutually decided that Beca's shirt was very much in the way. As Chloe dropped it to the floor Beca briefly hoped that she'd be able to find it in the morning.

“Bed,” said Chloe breathlessly, between kisses. And, with that, the inseparable pair stumbled into the bedroom.

Beca toyed with the hem of Chloe's dress, waiting for the silent grant of permission to take it off. Chloe placed one last kiss on Beca's lips and nodded, smirking.

When unzipping the back, Beca leant in close to whisper into her best friend's ear in a purposely low, husky tone, “Seeing you in this dress and those heels really does things to me.”

“Hmm, what sort of things?” Of course Chloe knew exactly what Beca was on about, being a victim of if herself, but there was something about having Beca say it herself that would make Chloe's insides completely melt away. 

“You'll see, Beale, you'll see.” And that was enough to urge Chloe on.

She gently lay Beca back on the bed and climbed over her so she was straddling her waist. The knowledge that the single layer of Chloe's lacy lingerie bottoms was the only thing stopping Beca from feeling her best friend's pussy drove both women insane. 

Chloe started to lean over Beca, giving her a perfect view of her cleavage (which Beca noticed was being perfectly amplified by a matching lace bra. She could tell it was a push-up bra, not that she'd spent  _ that _ much time previously checking out her best friend's chest).

Chloe kissed Beca's lips once more, slower this time, giving her something more to yearn for. Then her mouth started mapping out the route she'd taken before, over her jaw, down her neck, towards her bra.

“Can I take it off you?”

“Mmm” Beca had lost her ability to form words. The feeling of Chloe all over her had been  **so** much more intense that what she'd expected, what she'd imagined it to be. But her thoughts of how embarrassing that was were abruptly cut off when she felt Chloe's mouth on her nipple, her tongue lightly flicking back and forth.

Beca arched her back, pushing her boob more into Chloe's mouth, needing more. Chloe was more than happy to oblige. She started sucking, gently grazing her teeth over the most sensitive part, before moving on to give the other boob the same treatment.

“Chlo, I really need you to.. uhh..” Chloe flicked her tongue over Beca's nipple once more, with more force, “..fuck me.”

Even in her drunken state Chloe knew that she wanted their first time to be special, not an intoxicated lack of control. She wanted to remember every single detail of how Beca looked, how Beca felt, how Beca sounded. As much as getting Beca to be something more with her was her goal for tonight, she really wasn't expecting it to go this far. If she was then she would have drunk a  **lot** less alcohol.

“Becs, as much as I'd love to fuck you senseless right now, I think we should wait at least until the morning, until we're both sober. I just want our first time to be special because I've imagined it  _ so  _ many times. I want to remember it perfectly.”

Beca thought that was a perfectly viable option, but the image of Chloe imagining them having sex and probably touching herself to the image made a flush of heat rush straight to Beca's core.

Beca looked up at Chloe, not believing how beautiful she looked on top of her in just some skimpy lingerie. “Only if you get down here and kiss me some more,” she grinned.

Now that was a request Chloe was more than okay with.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She noticed the faint purple marks starting to form on the soft skin of Chloe's neck. She took note of how hot they looked, how hot Chloe would look with her head tipped back having someone kiss and suck on her neck. Especially if that person was Beca. Wait._
> 
> Remembering just how far they'd gone is harder than it sounds.

Bars of bright white light broke through the blinds, falling delicately onto the two women laying in bed. One lay only half under the covers, one leg and arm exposed to the slightly cooler apartment air.

Beca's limbs began to twitch as she woke, stretching out the cramps from falling asleep in an awkward position. She slowly took in her surroundings to find that Chloe's right arm was wrapped around her waist, holding the two women close. Beca spared a thought for how Chloe's arm would probably feel like lead when she eventually woke up. She sat up, gently untangling their arms. “Well, that would explain the ache in my back,” she quietly chuckled to herself.

Waking up like this, limbs intertwined with Chloe's, wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Beca (although her freshman self would beg to differ). It's just what two best friends who share a bed and love eachother in a totally friendly way do. Although the dark red lacy lingerie she noticed Chloe wearing did seem a  _ bit _ too much for a regular night in. But who was Beca to judge?

Beca stole a moment to take in her best friend's beauty, as she did every morning these days. She noticed how the thin shimmer of sweat on her forehead made her glow in the morning light, how it dampened the baby hairs around her hairline and made them curl up into little red ringlets, how they resembled Chloe during their secret, unexpected shower encounter. That was something Beca probably shouldn't think about as much as she did, considering how many years ago it was.

She admired her lips and how she slept with them slightly parted, like sleeping beauty awaiting a kiss to wake her. She noticed how they glistened slightly because Chloe had a tendency to drool a little in her sleep. But Beca surprisingly wasn't disgusted. She found it cute, in fact, endearing.

Her eyes flickered downwards, following the faint line of drool past Chloe's jaw. She had always appreciated the curve of her best friend's neck, where it meets her collar bone. Beca always thought it sounded creepy when she heard that that was a body part people loved, but because of Chloe she understood. She supposed you just needed to admire it on the right person. That's when she noticed the faint purple marks starting to form on the soft skin of Chloe's neck. She took note of how  _ hot _ they looked, how hot Chloe would look with her head tipped back having someone kiss and suck on her neck. Especially if that person was Beca.

Wait.

Time seemed to come to a halt as broken memories of last night came flying back to her, hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Shit.”

Beca remembered Chloe's mouth on her nipple, on her neck. She remembered how hot Chloe had looked in her dress and how much hotter she looked without it. It  _ was _ Beca that left the hickeys on Chloe's neck, that much she was sure.

As reassuring as those memories should have been, they only served to plunge Beca into a spiral of panic. What they'd accomplished meant  **everything** to her, what if for Chloe it was just a drunken spur of the moment thing? What if she didn't mean it? What if she wakes up and freaks out and runs away? What if she doesn't want to see Beca again, because things will definitely have changed between them now. What if Beca had fucked up everything?

She wasn't exactly sure how far they'd gone and she didn't know how much Chloe would remember. That meant she didn't know what level of a freaked out Chloe to expect. And Beca hated unexpected.

She suddenly felt trapped in their apartment, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. She needed to get out. To get away from Chloe. To think clearer. And she knew she couldn't face being there when Chloe woke up.

She carefully untangled her limbs and got out of bed as quickly as she could manage without waking the beautiful woman laying next to her. She had to admit that finding and putting clothes on in the dark whilst being silent was pretty difficult. But anything to avoid Chloe's reaction.

On Chloe's bedside table she gently placed a glass of water, some Advil and a note (she had to let Chloe know she was okay):

_ "Hope you feel alright, you were pretty smashed last night. Just gone to the shop, be back soon xx" _

And she was off. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking wherever her feet took her. Beca didn't even notice where she was going, there was way too much else going on inside her head.

Chloe prided herself in being able to read people perfectly, even from something as small as a simple note. Beca had written two kisses in hers. Chloe knew the woman shied away from affection as much as possible and usually only wrote one or none at all. She was sure that  _ something  _ had changed between them last night.

“Shit.”

The memories of the night before began to sink in. She recalled the taste of her best friend's lips, the feel of her skin.

Chloe  **knew** Beca. She knew all the ins and outs of her personality. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what Beca had done. She needed fuck all from the shop. She'd run away. Chloe had been too forward, she'd scared Beca away and there was no telling if or when she'd come back home. The plan had completely backfired, just like the tiny voice inside her head always said it would. They say hindsight is the clearest vision and now Chloe could see how stupid she'd been all along.

She spent the next who-knows-how-long pacing the floor of their tiny apartment overthinking every single move she made. Despite the alcohol she'd drunk (that she really wished she hadn't) there was one memory that was crystal clear: her telling Beca that she wanted them both to be sober before they actually have sex for the first time together. She prayed to whatever higher power out there that Beca remembered that part too.

The cool, crisp outside air had somewhat cleared Beca's head. But there was one thought in particular that she couldn't shake away, no matter how hard she tried to reason with it.

_ They couldn't have had sex, right? _

Surely if they had then she would remember it as it's such a significant milestone in their relationship. But her memory has never been that reliable.

And if they'd had sex then she'd probably feel it now. After all, it had been a long while since she'd been with anyone (only having eyes for a certain redhead) and sharing a bed with your best friend for a year didn't exactly leave much room to do it yourself, so to speak.

Also Chloe was bound to have skilled fingers.

_ But what if they had? _

Her rational voice was saying there was no way. She'd definitely remember it - she wasn't  _ that _ drunk. However the anxious ghost on her left shoulder was relentless.

~~~

Chloe froze when she heard the click of a key in the lock. On a normal day she would be over the moon to hear Beca come home. But, after last night's events, Chloe wasn't sure anything could be normal between them again.

The tension in the air was palpable. As Beca set her bag down on the kitchen table, neither woman said a word. Chloe knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later and she hoped that Freshman Beca wouldn't overcome her best friend and make her completely ignore what happened.

“Hey, um, Chloe?”

Chloe took a few tentative steps towards Beca. She was trying so hard to conceal the trembling of her fingers that she failed to notice Beca's doing the same. Not that it would have given her any indication of what the outcome of this conversation would be.

She had a lump of lead in the pit of her stomach, prematurely suffering the inevitable disappointment.

“What happened, what we did last night, it made me feel things more than I ever have before. And, if you want to, I'd like to make it more than just a one time thing with you.”

She slowly brought forward a small bouquet of flowers from behind her back and held them out for Chloe. It had cost Beca more than she'd like to think about for something seemingly so simple, but she'd seen guys in the past buy her best friend flowers and she'd seen the smile they put on her face. There were no limits on what she'd do for a certain redhead.

Chloe was stunned by the words that had just come out of Beca's mouth. She was so sure that, without the alcohol to give her confidence, Beca would run away from her feelings, run away from something more with Chloe. Even the more rational parts of her brain believed that.

The flowers Beca had bought her were her favourites: sunflowers. She loved their shade  of yellow and how bright and happy they seemed. How they can bring joy to a person just from a simple look. If Chloe were a flower, it would be a sunflower.

“Or not. And I can just throw these away and pretend none of this ever happened. We were drunk, I was delusional…”

It wasn't until halfway through Beca's burst of word vomit that Chloe realised how frozen she'd become.

“No.”

Chloe placed her hand over Beca's on the flower stems.”

“I- sorry. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Beca, if that's what you're asking. It's just I've dreamt about this, about  _ us _ , so many times before - not like  _ that _ , well actually I guess a lot of them were like that - and now it's actually real it's just… It's a lot to take in.”

“ _ Help us turn our dreams into reality _ , hmm?” Beca smirked.

Chloe was glad that Beca's sarcasm and wit was back. It was a sign that Beca was comfortable and more confident.

Chloe slapped Beca's arm.

“Shut it, Mitchell.”

But she couldn't hold back the giggles of embarrassment that came with it.

“I may or may not have imagined kissing you into submission at the activities fair,” Chloe admitted.

Chloe could have sworn that Beca’s voice dropped an octave, “Well I'm sure that can be arranged after dinner tonight.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped. If this was what Beca would be like all the time then even the master of flirting herself, Chloe Beale, would be screwed.

Completely and utterly screwed.


End file.
